


A Dance with Destiny

by AFrenchLostGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Don't have to know History, Enjoy my tears, Epistolary, Heavy Angst, Historical Accuracy, I Don't Even Know, Implied Murder, Implied Violence, Love/Hate, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Morally Ambiguous Character, My First AO3 Post, Other, Surprise Ending, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This was supposed to be a uni work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFrenchLostGirl/pseuds/AFrenchLostGirl
Summary: 1868.One mysterious writer sends a letter to their beloved. Their relationship has stretched through half the world, and they long for a sight of them - one going as far as getting imprisoned to be together.Or so it would seem.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Dance with Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaxTheRewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTheRewinder/gifts), [SpongeBoob_324B21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeBoob_324B21/gifts).



> Hello dearies,
> 
> I'd procrastinated my assignment for my writing class for at least two months, and now - 1 day from the due date - I was stricken by an idea. I immediately set to work (which is a miracle in itself), and couldn't get away from my computer until it was finished. I shared it with my friends, because they're my IRL betas, and they loved it, so I decided to share it with you all ^^. 
> 
> The prompt was "We landed in [far away country] in January, [not 2020]". Which. yeah. could be more inspiring. 
> 
> Before we begin, I'd just like to thank my friends, for this would not be on here without them <3  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy <3

We landed in Australia on 1st January 1868. Would you believe it? One of the very last ships of convicts ever to be sent in the Western Australia settlement. Soon, I’ll have completed my sentence - I believe it’s due anytime now. A week, at most. Then, it won’t be long until we’re reunited at last.

In hindsight, it seems silly suffering through all these efforts just to follow you. However, how could I not, when you all but fled from England, as free? For months, I considered my options, and finally settled on this one. After all, what is but a crime, compared to the pleasure of holding you again?

Last time we met, you were shivering with anticipation, eyes set on mine. Dare I think those very shivers now keep you awake at night? Do you feel them crawling up your spine, just as I crawled, that night you left me gasping for breath?

By the time I reach you, I hope I’ll still be on your mind. Mine still remembers the feeling of your hands on my neck, holding me tightly. I believe it’s high time I repaid the favour.

Be ready; soon, we’ll both dance with destiny. Rest assured, Charlie - it won’t end in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I do love open endings, as I believe they involve the reader more, leaving it to them to finish the story. I could expand that story a bit more, but I find this length quite fitting. However, tell me if you'd like a more detailed explanation for this narrative, as everything is a bit condensed.
> 
> Did you get the second meaning behind the text? I thought it fairly obvious, but it wasn't for some of my friends, so maybe not? I hope you liked it ^^ I would love to hear your thoughts on this, and if you have any constructive advice or criticism for me, I'd love to read it in the comment section also <3
> 
> See you next work should there be one, -Jay


End file.
